


i'll protect you

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Kdrama cliche, M/M, Sasaeng Fan(s), Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, art student!hyungseob, i did this at 4am forgive me, idol!guanlin, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a fan is difficult, the long lines you have to go through before seeing your idols, the other crazy fans who try and shove you off because they want to be the first to get that new merchandise your idol's company is selling, the extreme work you have to put when buying a ticket (you have to have fast hands to get the best seat of all or else you won't get any at all), and all those other unique things only a fan can make it look so normal.





	i'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

> im apologizing in advance for errors and plotholes. i wrote this at 4am and i even forgot to post it this morning ;;; but i hope everyone can enjoy this~

Being a fan is difficult, the long lines you have to go through before seeing your idols, the _other_ crazy fans who try and shove you off because they want to be the first to get that new merchandise your idol's company is selling, the extreme work you have to put when buying a ticket (you have to have fast hands to get the best seat of all or else you won't get any at all), and all those other _unique_ things only a fan can make it look so normal.

As for Ahn Hyungseob, _been there, done that_ still here, screaming and crying his love for his idols. It's still very confusing up to this day, how he managed to get into this fanboy world. He was just walking through the neighborhood wanting to look at the new built bakery at the corner of the street when he suddenly came across the music shop, playing Girls' Generation's  music videos. And _poof!_ That made him realize he's had a boring life all this time.

 

Hyungseob in the present is happily enjoying the life that is being a fan. Although yes, it is hard most of the times. Struggling through his last year of art school, wanting to achieve his dream of being a designer, and trying his best to be updated on his favorite popstars.

 

 

It wasn't really his fault, though, that one of these days he'll sacrifice his years of art school to stand in front of some famous young rapper's manager, begging him to be the bodyguard of said young rapper.

"You? A body guard?" said young rapper's manager.

Honestly, he doesn't even know this kid but seeing him hiding himself in a crowd full of girls trying to get close to him is making him want to protect him.

"I know taekwondo..." Hyungseob surely does know taekwondo, and all _other_ _martial arts' names_. Okay, maybe he isn't fit for the job but he'll fight everyone who tries and hurt this poor kid.

"Who are you anyway, and what makes you think you can take care of Guanlin? Are you sure you're not some crazy fan as well?" the young rapper's, he suppose his name is Guanlin, manager bombarded him with questions Hyungseob's brain doesn't even have the capacity to take in all at once.

He stands there for a few seconds, looking like a complete fool standing in front of the tall boy and his manager and probably the other company staffs who has so much time on their hands that they choose to eavesdrop.

"A-Ahn Hyungseob," he bows, a good ol' 90 degrees before standing up straight gazing at the tall young rapper then back to the manager. "I'm an art student studying at Yonsei University. I don't have any experience in the bodyguard field—is that right,anyway—but I saw your artist being chased by _crazy girls_ and I've seen Girl's Generation noonas had the same experience with a lot of crazy boy fans following them even on stage. I don't want that to happen to someone so young. And I promise you I am not a crazy fan. To be honest I didn't know his name was Guanlin until now." Hyungseob bows one more time, apologizing for intruding inside the building late at night and thanking them for being understanding.

 

Hyungseob doesn't notice, as he is patiently looking at the tiled floor, the look Guanlin and his manager gave at each other before looking back to Hyungseob.

"Okay, we'll give you a chance since you want to help so badly." Hyungseob supposed that's tall young rapper's voice but _damn that's deep_ , and this kid's younger than him by a few years. Here he is as small as an average Korean middle schooler and this boy looking like someone his age. 

Hyungseob looks up fron the floor, looking cautiously at Guanlin, "Uhh, yeah. Thank you." Hyungseob pause and coughs, composing himself one more time before continuing. "I promise I will do my best."

He sees the manager smirk at him, "Good because you'll start tomorrow. Seven am you must be here. Give me your phone number so we can contact you." He had no choice but to oblige.

_That's how Ahn Hyungseob's life became a messier place than it was before._

 

-

 

Hyungseob wakes up because his phone keeps ringing. He looks at the clock on top of the desk. _Who would wake him up at five thirty in the morning?_ Nonetheless, he picks his phone up, looking at an unknown number and his mind still completely clueless.

"Hyungseob-ssi, we're leaving at six fifty five." A serious voice tells him before he even have time to complain. Then it hit him, _that wasn't a dream_. He really did something stupid. 

"A-Alright, I got it. Bye." Hyungseob stands up from his bed abruptly, making him dizzy but he still tried to get in the bathroom.

 

-

 

After an hour, the bus that was supposed to go straight to the building left before he even has the time to run to the bus stop. He had no choice but to use his sacred money and ride a taxi.

Hyungseob, almost, successfully gets in time. It's two minutes before seven am.

"You're late." The manager tells him with an angry tone. Hyungseob didn't had much time to speak since the manager pulled him to get in the van. "Since this is your first day, I'll be taking a day off to make sure you really have what it takes to be a bodyguard." The manager sounded happy when he said that, before shutting the car door. 

 

_The ride is going to be a forty minute ride since the broadcasting station is almost at the outskirts of Seoul. Forty minutes, traffic not included. And he thought being a fan is hard. These idols wake up at four am so that they can get to the broadcast station on time._

While thinking about being a fan, being an idol, and his art project that's due in two weeks, Hyungseob's stomach decided to growl to let everyone in the van realized he hasn't eaten even a grain of rice.

"You didn't eat before you leave?" Guanlin's voice can be heard from his left side. 

"Yeah, I woke up late and if I eat it would probably take up most of my time that could be spend on finding a taxi and running towards your company building." Hyungseob explains, his eyes close.

Guanlin opens his bag and gets a biscuit, stretching his hand out with the biscuit to Hyungseob, "Here, at least eat some of these. You'll faint if you don't eat." 

Hyungseob opens his eyes to look at Guanlin's outstretched hands then to his face that's looking at him, nonchalantly. He takes the biscuit and thanks Guanlin.

 

The whole care ride was as silent as it can be. Guanlin was listening to music, as for Hyungseob he was trying to stay still questioning himself what was he up to last night to try and beg to be this boy's bodguard. 

His parents are giving him enough allowance every week. He has good performance in school. He has great friends that supports him in whatever he choose. But this? Out of all the internship he thought he'd get it's this one, and more surprisingly, it's his choice.

 

-

 

It's already seven forty nine when they arrived on the said broadcasting station. He puts on his face mask and covers himself with his khaki colored coat, doing his best to hide his identity. Guanlin, on the other hand, got out of the car right after the car parked. Hyungseob panicked and followed Guanlin from behind.

 

He keeps a distance, a distance of about two feet, when Guanlin greets the press waiting for idols outside the area. There were also a lot of fans, waiting so early in the morning. Hyungseob looks at them in awe, remembering the days when he still had all the time to go to early broadcast but now he's stuck in his apartment, not getting enough sleep and possibly losing friends. 

 

It's Wednesday, and Hyungseob knows there's not much recordings for entertainment and radio shows. Usually, it's Tuesdays and Fridays. He's thankful his first day is on a _chill_ day.

Okay, sure, there's not much schedule, but that's really not what he should've worry about. He's here because of those _crazy girls_ he saw last night following Guanlin, even doing their best to sneak in the company buildings. 

"You don't have any more schedules today. Where do you go next?" Hyungseob asks Guanlin as the rapper scans his surroundings, keeping a look out for fans trying to follow him.

"I always end my schedule by going to the company building." 

"Okay, well." Hyungseob looks up at Guanlin's face that's half covered by his red cap and half covered by his black face mask. "I called the driver, he told me that traffic is heavy at this hour. So let's wait for him."

 

They walk by the streets that's close from the broadcasting station when a group of five to seven girls approaches them.

"Oh my god! Guanlin oppa, can we take a picture with you?!" The girl who's as tall as Hyungseob squeals making Hyungseob's eyes squint in dismay, while the other girls try to get closer to him.

Hyungseob moves closer to Guanlin's side tugging at his sweater. Guanlin must have understood the sign, so Hyungseob counts quietly before tugging Guanlin's sweater again. The two run as fast as they could to who knows where. The running was long since the fans catches up to them from time to time that Hyungseob almost trips on a trash bag but he kept his composure.

The two found a spot near a bus stop. This side of the city looks calm even with all the buildings and cars buzzing around all night long. They found out they ran towards the end of a park and sit on one of the long wooden bench. 

"I thought you said you were gonna protect me? Why did you made me run so far?" Guanlin says, more playful than mad. 

Hyungseob puts his hand up in front of Guanlin's face, breathing heavily because of the running they just did. 

"You're that tired? Aren't you working out?" Guanlin teases again.

"Listen, kid. I have no time to go to the freaking gym to work out. If we didn't run those girls might have suffocate you, okay?" Hyungseob compains between heavy breaths.

 

In the end, Hyungseob and Guanlin took the last bus and, Hyungseob apologizes to the driver and told him they already left the building.

 

-

 

A month passed and, Hyungseob's not going to lie, he hates having a job while studying at the same time. _How did Hong Seol work and still be a diligent student at the same time? Does that even happen in real life?_ Because Hyungseob needs a breather and it's only been a month.

 

He feels kind of proud, though. There has been less sightings of crazy fans following Guanlin and the rapper is almost done with his promotions. Hyungseob hopes he'll finally have a break. He just dropped Guanlin off the company building before walking to the bus stop. 

 

Hyungseob sits at the back of the bus, contemplating his life.

 

 

Guanlin will never admit it to everyone, even to himself, that he stays a little bit outside of the building watching Hyungseob as he walks down the alley to the bus stop. He's glad he's doing that since he could see if some people are planning on doing something unreasonable to Hyungseob (of course he cares for him, he's his bodyguard).

 

Hyungseob was walking the street where his current apartment is when he felt someone following behind him. Rather than facing his fear he tries to walk a little bit faster hoping it would make the creepy person go away.

 

After a couple of steps, the creepy dude suddenly is right behind him, so he did what he can and run for his life, but before he did so, a hand pulled him out of the road to a dark place between two tall houses.

"It's me." The creepy dude from before sounded familiar though...

"Guanlin what are you doing here!?" Hyungseob angrily whispers. 

"I'll take you home. I'll explain everything later. I swear." 

 

With that, Guanlin ends up sitting on Hyungseob's couch for three. Good enough that they have a space between each other, that'll make matters less awkward, right?

"Someone's following me? Wasn't that you exactly?" Hyungseob asks, confused.

"I'm telling you it's not me. I saw a guy following you when you were walking towards the bus stop." 

Rather than asking why would someone follow him and try to attack him. Hyungseob's mind wanted to ask for something else, "Why were you still outside? I thought I told you to go inside before I leave?!" 

Guanlin stares at the coffee table trying to look for possible _non-creepy_ answers. He couldn't find any.

"I-I...left something in the car." the rapper whispers.

 

"Okay, well. Thank you for saving me but you need to go home right now. Your manager might kill me if he founds out you're here."

Guanlin looks at Hyungseob, warily. "Fans know about you being my bodyguard. Aren't you aware that they are literally hating you and sending you death threats because of me?!" 

Hyungseob looks back at the other, and because he couldn't process anything at once, he blinks dumbly until he finally figured out what to say. "Isn't that part of the disadvantages though? That's mine to worry. Aren't you happy the crazy fans are getting lesser and lesser?" Hyungseob tries to lighten up the mood but it didn't work.

"Yeah, it's less for me and more to you. They won't stop until they successfully hurt you." 

 

Guanlin ends up sleeping on the bed and Hyungseob on the cramped couch, which Guanlin insists at first but lost when Hyungseob started ordering him to.

 

-

 

A few days past after the incident happen, and it's getting worse.

One time when a fan tried to get close to Guanlin, Hyungseob blocked the girl's way of getting too close to the rapper. "Bitch." The fan cursed at Hyungseob, and Guanlin heard it clearly. It took all of his self control not to punch someone in the face. Hyungseob was keeping himself composed and did his best to not shed a tear. He can't believe he's getting threats because of protecting somebody else.

 

-

 

It's been approximately six month since he started working as a bodyguard for an up and coming rapper, Guanlin. It feels like just yesterday he was being followed by haters of his own (he couldn't believe it either, he kinda wants to laugh it off) but now, it's funny seeing he also has his own set of fans. God help him.

"It's Guanlin's 20th birthday tomorrow and we're throwing a surprise event for him. Would you mind dressing up in a chick costume? Seonho, really wanted to surprise his hyung wearing a chick costume but his group's schedule interfered with it."

He's been cursed at, he's been followed by crazy people, he got hurt most of the time and now he has to wear a chick costume for someone's coming of age birthday.

"Sure, do I have a choice..." Hyungseob grits his teeth as the manager gave him the chick costume. 

 

-

 

After a few hours, Guanlin finally finishes his recording and stops by the room his manager told them, as a group, to meet.

 

It's been a rough day for Guanlin, he's had a lot of trouble with his Korean pronunciation ever since, but it still is very hard for him to accept that. "It's okay. You don't need to be perfect. Breathe." He tells himself as he enters the conference room which his manager told them to meet. 

 

"Happy Birthday!!" 

Guanlin hears an loud and confused greeting from someone so he looks up and sees Hyungseob wearing a chick costume.

 

Hyungseob believes that he is a grown, 23 year old man, but he's sure he look adorable with this outfit considering Guanlin's very surprise expression or was he scared?!

 

"Hyungseob...?" Guanlin walks closer to where Hyungseob is standing, awkwardly as he holds the cake with the candles already lit.

"Yeah, haha. Happy Birthday!" Hyungseob tries greeting again one more time, a little happier this time, still grasping the scenario taking place.

Guanlin looks at Hyungseob's costume from head to toe before looking back to Hyungseob's face, aching from smiling so much. The rapper smiled, that gummy smile that kills almost everyone who sees it. "Thank you."

"I suppose...this is now the time to blow the candle?" Hyungseob never loses the awkwardness which made this surprise a thousand times better, according to Guanlin.

Guanlin nods and leans closer to blow the candles. Since Hyungseob is smaller than him, Guanlin has to lower his head more to blow the candle.

"Yay! Happy Bir—"

Before he could continue his greeting, Guanlin leans in to place his lips onto Hyungseob's own. It took Hyungseob awhile to realize what was happening but it was too late when suddenly Seonho, Guanlin's manager and two other staffs come barging into the conference room.

"Happy~Birth—"

"W-Why are you two kissing?" one of the staffs confusingly asked 

Guanlin hears the people behind them and pulls back to look at Hyungseob, who is staring at him with wide eyes. "I—I..." Hyungseob didn't had any time to speak when Seonho run towards them.

"Did you like the surprise that much, hyung? I finished my schedule on time so I could join the celebration. I'm so glad I wasn't in that chick costume though. Great job Hyungse—"

"Seonho, Seonho. Can you go here for a second?" Guanlin's manager calls Seonho over. The younger complies, gesturing over Guanlin and Hyungseob in confusion. "W-Well I guess, we came in the wrong time. Call us when you're done." The four left, leaving both of them standing there in silence.

 

"So..." Hyungseob stares at the cake in his hands, "What a birthday, huh." 

"I didn't—"

"Don't worry, I really didn't know it's your birthday today so I wasn't able to give you a gift."

Guanlin blinks, grabs the cake on Hyungseob's hand and put it on the table next to them. "So, you're saying...I could kiss you as your gift for me?"

Hyungseob pouts and holds his hands together before glancing nervously at Guanlin then he goes back to staring at the floor. "I mean...if you want?"

"I would love that." Guanlin pulls Hyungseob closer to him and leans down to kiss Hyungseob on the lips once more, this time Hyungseob follows.

"I knew you like me, did you ever think looking after me every time I walk to the bus stop will go unnotice?" Hyungseob jokes, smiling over the kiss.

"You little— _angel_." Guanlin leans even closer, pressing Hyungseob on the wall, holding on to his waist to keep him from falling. "My angel?"

"Sure, why not." Hyungseob deepens the kiss and they laugh when Guanlin accidentally bit Hyungseob's bottom lip.

 

-

 

"When will they stop kissing? I want to eat the cake." Seonho whines while leaning into the cubicle next to him.

"I'll order chicken, who wants?" one of the staff calls their attention.

"Sounds nice." The manager agrees and Seonho forgets all about the cake. Their happy chatter blocking the flirting going on inside the conference room.

**Author's Note:**

> (euaghjhghh how was it??)  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> 


End file.
